


Body Language

by doctor_bitchcraftt, Missalyssasecret



Series: Not Casual At All [25]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalyssasecret/pseuds/Missalyssasecret
Summary: Simple and sweet snapshot, inspired by biadore photos where one of them is hugging the other from behind.
Relationships: Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano
Series: Not Casual At All [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366789
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Body Language

**Author's Note:**

> Began as fluff by bitchcraftt, then Miss Alyssa got her hands on it :D

“You know what’ll make today better?”

Roy didn’t raise his head, humming a noncommittal inquiry into Danny’s shoulder.

“Sex.”

Chuckling, Roy rolled onto his stomach, cheek pillowed on his folded arms, the side of his mouth lifting in an affectionate half smile.

“Oh yeah?”

Grinning, Danny accepted the silent invitation, scooting closer and levering up to drape himself over Roy’s prone form.The position felt intimate and secure rather than dominating, his hands working their way between Roy’s chest and the sheets to encircle his torso in an embrace.He tucked his chin into the space between neck and shoulder, nuzzling their faces together.

“Mmmhmmm.Can I fuck you tonight, baby?”

He expected at least token protest and was surprised when Roy laughed again, quiet and sweet.

“Yeah.You can.”


End file.
